The Power of A Fortune Cookie
by AClassicExampleOfAnOnlyChild
Summary: 'But Johnny Depp isn't blonde'


'_I wonder what Draco is doing right now'_

Hermione mentally slapped herself at that thought. She really needed to find someone else to have a crush on.

Someone who did not torment her back in school.

Someone who does not piss her off and make her laugh at the same time.

Someone who she didn't share a lift with every day at the ministry.

Someone whose desk wasn't situated opposite her at work.

Someone who she didn't smile at and flirt/insult when they walk past each other.

Someone who would love her back.

Someone other than Draco Malfoy.

Resting her left cheek on her palm, Hermione continued to click through the channels to find something interesting to watch. She found it amusing at the way the images on the TV screen would change after each click. Realizing that changing channels amused her, the woman frowned and silently told herself to get a life.

_**Ding dong!**_

Her eyes flickered to the clock on the wall. Though it was only 8.30pm, she rarely had any visitors at this time of night. She clicked the off button on the remote and stood up to answer the door.

Her hands grasped the knobs and she glanced at the Sneakoscope that she placed on the shelf near the door. To her relief, it wasn't moving. Hermione unlocked the door and opened it.

"How may I-DRACO MALFOY!" She gaped at the man before her. He raised his eyebrows at her strange greeting but pushed it aside. After all, nothing was stranger than Granger. Draco chuckled at his inside joke and stepped into the flat, not caring about the lack of invitation.

Hermione closed her mouth and shut the door before her.

"W-what are you doing here?" He didn't answer and simply looked at her up and down. She looked down at herself and turned beet red when she realized what she was wearing. There and then, she promised herself to buy better sleepwear.

Fiddling with the sleeves of her Hello Kitty pyjamas, Hermione avoided Draco's gaze. Her eyes stopped moving as she stared at the red and white paper bag in his hand with Chinese characters printed on it.

Draco held the paper bag up "Yeah, I got us some Chinese takeout. I didn't feel like having dinner alone so I thought that I'd eat with you"

The witch's head snapped up. She gave him an incredulous look "What do you mean having dinner alone? You, Draco Malfoy, are alone on a Friday night?"

Draco raised his eyebrows "Look who's talking,"

Hermione closed her mouth at his statement and glared at him.

"I've already eaten thank you very much" She said coldly "I suggest that you find someone else to eat with"

"Geez, I was just kidding Granger" He stuck out his tongue at her, which she immaturely responded by sticking her tongue out back at him.

"Anyway" Draco proceeded to take out an empty container out of the bag "I was too hungry, so I ate everything already". Hermione folded her arms and continued to glare at him.

"But" Draco raised his hand "I saved the fortune cookies for us to eat together"

Her glare faltered. If there was one food that Hermione Granger loved to eat the most (besides chocolate and egg fried rice) it was fortune cookies. The wonderful, yummy and crunchy cookies. Well, truth be told, she looked forward to the fortunes more than she loved the cookies. But oh well.

Draco bit back a smirk as he watched her calm down. Hermione sighed and pretended to give up "Well, if you must. I'll get the serviettes" she replied airily and headed to the kitchen.

The witch came back and set the serviettes down on the coffee table before settling down on the sofa. She leaned back on the soft cushions and took out a cookie from the box.

Sniffing the cookie, she shrugged and broke a piece and popped it into her mouth.

Her companion slowly sat down next to her, his eyes not leaving her face.

Hermione remained oblivious to his stare and continued to chew the cookie happily.

"What does your fortune say?" Draco asked. She took out the small piece of paper and popped the rest of the cookie into her mouth.

"Je" She swallowed "The thing you want is closer to you than you think". Hermione looked at Draco and smiled. "Well, I want cookies!" She quickly grabbed another cookie, not noticing the disappointed look on Draco's face.

She snapped the cookie in half once more and ate it as she read her fortune.

"_You don't have to look far for Mr. Right. He's been there all along_" Her stomach felt funny as she blushed at the words. Is the fortune talking about Draco? She hoped so.

Hermione repeated the last sentence again and made a disgusted look "Besides my dad, I'm close to Harry and Ron. I doubt that they're the so called Mr. Right,"

Draco's eyes narrowed as he grabbed another cookie and placed it in her hand. She repeated the same procedure closed her eyes to enjoy the taste of the cookies, not bothering with the fortune in her hand.

The blonde man tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for her to read the fortune. "Hurry up Granger and read it already"

Hermione rolled her eyes and straightened the paper "_The one you love is just in front of you"_. She frowned slightly at the unusual fortune. Somehow the fortunes she had received so far were slightly similar to each other. And the person sitting in front of her was Draco and he was certainly someone she loved.

Nonetheless, Hermione tilted her head slightly to her right and laughed.

"That fortune is right" Draco's face brightened at her words "I do love Crookshanks" She cooed to her cat who was sitting down by Draco's leg.

Draco's jaw clench and he gave the cat a nasty look before grabbing another cookie. He crushed it in his hand (''DRACO!" a shocked Hermione yelled as she stared at the crumbs) and handed her the small paper.

Hermione silently read the fortune and froze at the words written

_'the person you love and loves you back is right in front of you'_

Suddenly, everything made sense and Hermione finally understood Draco's motive and the fortune cookies. She pretended to be oblivious to her new discovery and said the fortune out loud.

She looked at him, grinned and pointed to something behind him.

"I knew it!" she cried out happily. Draco turned around and saw a framed photo of Johnny Depp on the wall behind him. He cursed, grabbed another cookie from the small pile and furiously crushed it into small pieces before tossing the crumpled paper to her angrily.

Hermione pressed her lips together as she held back a giggle. Oh how she loved annoying Draco.

She heard him mutter 'And they call her the smartest witch of age'.

She caught the paper and opened it.

_-Okay, so maybe not in front of you. But if you turn your head FORTY FIVE degrees to the LEFT at the LIVING PERSON sitting IN FRONT OF YOU, then you'll see the BLONDE guy that loves you-_

Hermione mentally snorted at the fortune and its 'subtle' contents. She continued to act clueless as she read the contents out loud.

"But Johnny Depp isn't blonde'

Draco let out a frustrated groan and rested his forehead in his hand. This wasn't going the way he planned.

He felt someone standing in front of him and looked up

And smiled as he felt Hermione's lips on his.

The next day, the garbage man was surprised to see a framed picture of Johnny Depp in the trash can.

_**A/n- If I owned Harry Potter, then I won't be writing fanfics, would I? This idea came into my head as I was eating sushi. I know that sushi isn't a Chinese food, but...well...one word. Chopsticks XD ha-ha...thanks for reading and please review! Whether you hate it or love it, just click the review button and post something!**_

:D

**_p.s one of my reviewers said that theres a similar fic to this one called 'Hermione's bad day'...oh my god am I so embarrassed :O I didnt know that there was a similar fic to this one and I'd like to tell you all that i did NOT copy the said fic...I read it and its really good so you guys should check it all out!_**


End file.
